Red, Red Wine
by In The Name
Summary: "This was more than just the effects of alcohol." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck before pulling her flush against him in an intimate embrace.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been forever since I posted anything! I am the queen of procrastination so even though I'm trying to work on another story, it's not working out too well :S I've had this idea for a while and I've finally finished the first chapter :p Okay, so I hope that you like it and make sure to lett me konw if you want me to continue it! :D**

**

* * *

**

Red, Red Wine

Lisbon sighed as she entered her apartment. It had been a long day and she had spent all day doing paperwork, which wore her out more so than working on a case did. She wasn't actively working, only filling out reports after the fact which, for some reason, drained her energy right out of her. She just wanted to take a relaxing bath and go to sleep.

Of course, Lisbon rarely got what she wanted when there was a certain consultant worming his way in.

Lisbon was beginning to undress for her bath when there was a knock at her door. She quickly scrambled around her bathroom to find her bathrobe, unsuccessful in her search. She ran to her bedroom and threw open the doors to her closet. There she found her old bathrobe, which only covered until about mid-thigh. This would have to do because whoever was at her door wouldn't stop knocking.

Lisbon threw on her robe and ran down the stairs, her hair whipping around her face. She got to the door and ran her hands through her hair in an unsuccessful attempt to tame it. She was very annoyed with whoever was interrupting the relaxing bath that she was in desperate need of. She opened the door, practically ripping it from its hinges in the process. When she saw Jane standing behind the doors, eyes wide at the sight in front of him, she almost slammed the door in his face. But Jane was quick and managed to stop her from closing the door in his face.

"Jane, what the hell are you doing here?" Lisbon practically yelled. Jane averted his eyes, staring at a spot on the carpet.

"I didn't want to be alone." Jane said in a small voice, his vulnerability leaking into his words. He couldn't seem to meet Lisbon's eyes for fear of rejection. If she turned him away, it would mean that his worst fear had come true, he wasn't worth saving.

"Come in." Lisbon said. It was as if a switch had been flipped inside of her, her voice had changed from annoyed and angry to sweet and compassionate. Her eyes had softened as soon as Jane's new demeanour had made itself known.

As Jane entered Lisbon's apartment, he took a moment to fully appreciate Lisbon's attire. He rarely ever saw her out of her work clothes, the last time being when she and Cho had been in the park keeping eyes out for whoever came to collect the ransom. She'd looked very good in her jeans and striped shirt. But that was nothing compared to now, her face slightly flushed from running to get the door, hair having a mind of its own, she looked absolutely stunning.

He went to sit on the couch as Lisbon went to the kitchen to get a bottle of wine for them. She knew from the way Jane was shifting uncomfortably that it would be needed. She brought the bottle of red wine and two large glasses and set them on the coffee table. She poured them both generous amounts of the crimson liquid. Lisbon handed Jane one glass and sat next to him on the couch. She made sure to keep a respectable distance in between them, she wanted to encourage him to open up to her, not scare him off. They sat in silence for a few minutes, just taking the occasional sip of wine, neither knowing what to say, where to begin.

"Is there, um, is there a reason that you didn't want to be alone tonight?" asked Lisbon tentatively.

"Yes." Was Jane's curt response, he wasn't sure how to broach the subject.

"We can talk about something else if you don't want to tell me about it." Lisbon said in a small voice.

"It's not that. I do want to tell you, but do you think I could tell you later?" Jane asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sure, no problem." Lisbon said. "What would you like to do?"

"Would you mind if we watched a movie for a bit?" Jane asked. He knew that Lisbon rarely got any time just to relax around the house and he thought that a movie would be a perfect way for both of them to take their minds off of the events of their day.

"Of course, do you have a movie in mind?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, I know that while you love action movies, you have a soft spot for romantic comedies. I think that we should watch Get Smart. It's a comedy, and it has some romance in it. Not to mention the whole secret-spy-saving-the-world-aspect. All in all, I think it would be perfect for tonight, and I know that you have it." Jane grinned, not quite masking the underlying sadness but it was a good effort.

"Alright then, Get Smart it is." Lisbon said, and she got up to put on the DVD.

xxxx

Halfway through the movie, and their second bottle of wine, Jane had scooted closer to Lisbon and wrapped his arm around her small torso. He wanted to be able to feel her close to him, living and breathing. He half-expected her to pull away, but it seemed that the alcohol had numbed her fight or flight reaction and she just curled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder.

Lisbon was surprised when Jane moved closer to her, but she'd be lying if she said it wasn't welcome. It had been a while since she'd enjoyed a man's company and this wasn't just anyone, this was Jane. She'd always had questionable taste in men, opting for those unavailable whether literally or emotionally. But here he was, on her couch, holding her close to him.

"Thank you." Jane whispered into her hair.

"Mmm…? For what?" Lisbon asked.

"For letting me come in and take over your Friday night with no explanation. For watching a movie with me when all you wanted to do was take a relaxing bubble bath and read your novel. For not kicking me out, for letting me hold you." Jane finished at barely a whisper. If they weren't sitting so close together, Lisbon wouldn't have heard the last bit. But they were and she did.

"Any time. And I mean that. Whenever you need anything, you can always come to me." Lisbon muttered.

"And I am sorry for interrupting your bubble bath." Jane said, smirking into her hair. Lisbon was suddenly acutely aware of her attire, or lack there of. The second Jane had come in seeking comfort she'd forgotten that she was clad only in a bathrobe. What scared her most was that it felt almost natural to be sitting with Jane in only a bathrobe.

They went back to watching the movie, Lisbon practically gulping the rest of her wine down. Jane held her impossibly closer and she had rested her arms around him as well. They settled into a comfortable silence as they movie drew to a close.

"You were right." Lisbon said. Neither made a move to leave the couch or their current position.

"About what?" Jane would probably have known what she meant if he hadn't drank so much. Of course, the fact that Lisbon was curled so nicely against him _may_ have had something to do with his lack of concentration. Possibly.

"A movie was a great idea." Lisbon said, grinning up at him. It wasn't everyday that someone caught Jane off guard, even if she couldn't fully appreciate it in her current state.

"Yes it was, wasn't it?" Jane said. He couldn't seem to keep a grin off his face as Lisbon gazed up at him.

"Much better than sitting in my bathtub by myself." Lisbon said, unaware that she was, in fact, speaking out loud.

"I know I said that I'd tell you why I came over, but I think that maybe you should have that bath now." Jane whispered in her ear.

"Why? Do I smell?" Lisbon asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"No, no, no. I just meant that it helps you relax before going to bed. And it is late so you should be going to bed soon. You don't get enough sleep, Teresa" Jane said, a little surprised that he'd called her by her first name. That wasn't something they did. But Lisbon didn't seem to notice.

"You're right." She said as she detangled herself from Jane slowly getting up from the couch, only to lean back down and press a gentle kiss to Jane's lips. Jane thought there was no better feeling than the one he was experiencing in this moment. Her lips felt like satin against his own. He moved to deepen their kiss, tongue gently gliding along her bottom lip. She immediately opened her mouth to his, revelling in the feel of his luscious tongue gliding into her mouth. Their tongues duelled for dominancy before settling into a languid rhythm. Jane found himself moaning into her mouth, unable to hold it back.

Lisbon smiled into the kiss before pulling away. Jane audibly groaned at the loss, instantly missing her close presence. Lisbon didn't go far though; their noses were still touching, their breaths mingling.

"I'm going to go have that bath." Lisbon whispered. She pulled away completely and started going up the stairs, leaving Jane dazed on the couch. He wasn't sure what just happened and what it meant for them, only that he enjoyed it immensely.

Lisbon got halfway up the stairs before looking over her shoulder to see Jane still on her couch, unsure of what to do next. She sent him a saucy grin in his direction before continuing up the stairs to her bathroom.

"You coming?"

* * *

**So, what do you think? Please enlighten me with all your thoughts about this fic! Should it stay or should it go now? (song reference right there :p)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and story alerts and favourite stories! All of your reviews made my heart smile :D3 Okay that didn't work out as well as I though it would :p Well, enough of my failness and onto the story :D**

Red, Red Wine

Jane couldn't get up the stairs fast enough. He was half afraid that she would change her mind, come to her senses. But as he reached her bathroom he could see that she had no plans of stopping this, there was no turning back. And too be honest, he didn't want to.

"Are you going to come in or are you just going to watch from the doorway?" Lisbon said with a cheeky grin. She'd already drained the tub of the now-cold water and was refilling it with hot water.

Jane knew that he was helpless to her charm, especially when she was baiting him so flirtatiously. He was instantly behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. His hands rubbing soothing circles over her stomach, feeling the soft terrycloth of her robe preventing him from caressing her bar skin. He couldn't have that, now could he? His fingers continued to trail meaningless patterns over her robe, her breathing speeding up, just for a mere minute before taking the tie-up belt in front and deftly untangling it and slipping her robe off her shoulders. He bent his head forward to kiss the newfound skin before him and his fingers went back to her stomach, free of barriers. He continued to kiss her shoulders before moving up her neck, briefly sucking on her pulse point before moving his trail of caresses up to her ear where he lightly bit down on her earlobe. He felt and heard her moan at his ministrations, he knew exactly her she liked to be kissed. He pulled away from her suddenly, causing her to groan at the loss.

"The water is going to get cold my dear. What to you say we hop into the bathtub now, hm?" Jane said seductively. Lisbon couldn't suppress the shiver of anticipation that scoured her body. She obligingly got into the tub, first gently sliding in one leg to test the temperature and when she found it adequate, she moved her other leg to join the first. It was amazing that she managed to get into the tub relatively gracefully when she could barely see straight, what with Jane's affect on her added to the alcohol coursing through her veins. She let herself relax in the warm water, her eyes slipping shut for a few moments only to fly open when it registered that there was a disturbance in the water and a warm body was joining hers.

Jane was slightly less co-ordinated than Lisbon in his inebriated state and it took a few moments for them to get settled in a position that was comfortable for both of them. Jane sat with his back against the tub and Lisbon between his legs. Despite the events leading up to this moment, Jane had diffused the tension and desperate need in the air because now they needed to talk. Desperately.

"What? Can't handle this?" Lisbon asked, giggling as she lay gently against him.

"You can't handle the truth." Jane muttered, briefly contemplating how accurate this phrase really was. "A Few Good Men. Good movie."

"Jane?" Lisbon said.

"Yes, honey?" Jane whispered against her ear, feeling her shiver despite the warm water.

"You're not making any sense." Lisbon purred.

"I think that it is time that we talk… about that thing… we were going to talk about. You know, before…" Jane was nervous in spite of the liquid courage he drank, more like inhaled, earlier.

"If I remember correctly, you never told me what you wanted to talk about." Lisbon said, somewhat distracted by Jane's hands caressing her stomach again. Lisbon could feel exactly when Jane remembered why he'd been so scared of losing her, his grip on her tightened almost uncomfortably. "Jane, you're squishing me."

"Sorry." Jane said while loosening his grip so she could breathe again but still maintaining a firm grip on her fragile frame. "But today, after what happened, I was so scared. So scared Teresa. I haven't been that scared since that night, when I came home and found the note on the door. I'd come home to find that I'd failed to protect my family and I hadn't thought that it could get worse. But then today, I realized it could. Because back then I wasn't watching helplessly as the life left their bodies. But today when you were shot and the blood was spilling from your chest, I thought that I was losing you and that the paramedics wouldn't get there in time. I was just sitting there beside you trying to hold on while I watched helpless as all that blood spilled from you…"

"But Jane, it wasn't real. We had to make the suspect think that he'd killed me in order to catch him red-handed after when he grabbed the drugs." Lisbon whispered, trying to soothe him. She now realized why he'd come over and everything he'd done make perfect sense now. She felt slightly embarrassed that she'd been so forward, kissing him when he had just been looking for comfort. But then she also realized that they wouldn't be here, naked in her tub, unless he'd wanted this too. "It wasn't real. I was fine. I am fine."

"I know that now. I didn't like that you didn't tell me first though." Jane whispered with desperation.

"It's not so great being left out of a scheme, is it?" Lisbon said with a slight smile.

"No, it's not. Promise me you'll never do that again. Please. I don't think that I could go through something like that again." Jane said frantically.

"Of course. But it's a two way street Patrick. I don't want you making plans behind my back because what if that had been you and what if it hadn't been staged? Then where would I be?" Lisbon said.

"You'd be short one annoying consultant." Jane joked.

"You're far more than just an annoying consultant." Lisbon said. "You know that right?"

"I suspected. But it's far nicer to hear you say it." Jane said, he'd calmed down now. "And that was a very well thought out plan, wearing the vest under your jacket with a bag of fake, but very realistic looking, blood underneath. I'm surprised that I didn't notice before. I am very proud of you."

"Why thanks, I'm glad I've met your standards." Lisbon said. They'd gotten back to their easy joking manner that was so familiar to them.

"One thing though, how did you know where he'd shoot you?" Jane asked.

"He was in the army." Lisbon said.

"Ah, I see." Jane said. He fell silent and continued to rub patterns on Lisbon's skin while he treasured having her so close to him. It had taken her almost, fake, dying for him to realize just how much he depended on her both literally and emotionally. He never wanted to let go of her, but even under the influence of alcohol he knew that she wouldn't let him. She was a strong and independent woman who would make excuses such as, it's not appropriate, there are rules against it, he's not ready. He knew them all and he would rebut every last one of them. This wouldn't be easier but he was determined to love her.

"Patrick." Lisbon said a good half hour later. They had just been enjoying the other's company without saying too much. "The water's cold."

"So it is." He said, not making a move to get out of the tub.

"We should get out now." Lisbon said.

"We should." Jane said while nuzzling her neck, gently placing kisses on her pulse point.

"Mmm…" Lisbon moaned. Somehow he managed to make her forget what she was thinking. But she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it whole-heartedly.

Jane felt her shiver against him and realized that the water really was cold. She was right, as usual, they should get out of the tub. He gently pushed her away from him, causing her to turn around and look at him with a confused and slightly hurt expression. Had she thought he was rejected her? Well, he'd have to remedy that and fast. He got out of the tub only to bend over and lift her up and out of the bathtub as well. She let out a soft yelp at the sudden movement before he sealed their lips together in a kiss that quickly heated their chilled skin.

He set her down on the counter, or that's what he tried to do. In actuality, he dropped her rather heavily on the counter only to slip on the wet floor and ended on taking her with him as he fell to the floor. Their limbs intertwined, he seized this opportunity to kiss her again; Lisbon showed no resistance. Her fingers tangled through his hair as he reached for the towels with one hand, rubbing the other along the length of her back.

Lisbon was the one to break the kiss, grabbing a towel out of Jane's hand and running to her bedroom while she wrapped the towel around herself. She had a smile on her face, thinking that this was probably one of the only times she has gotten the upper hand and surprised Mr. Patrick Jane.

Jane followed her lead, taking the remaining towel and drying himself off before continuing to her room. Upon entrance, he saw the most beautiful sight, effectively rendering him speechless. Lisbon had dried herself off and instead of getting dressed into something comfortable to sleep in she'd contented herself just to lying on the bed wrapped in her now-wet towel. Once Jane regained full usage of his appendages, he walked over to the bed and lay down beside her.

"Patrick?" Lisbon mumbled sleepily into her pillow.

"Yes dear?" He replied. He placed a kiss on her bare shoulder, satisfied when he saw that it evoked a shiver.

"I'm tired. And cold. Can we go to sleep now?" Lisbon murmured.

"Yes, but first let's get you out of that cold, wet towel and under the covers okay?" Jane said before proceeding to do just that. He threw her towel along with his own haphazardly in the general direction of the dirty laundry hamper. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Lisbon was half asleep at this point.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Jane said jokingly. Lisbon rolled over, pressing a gentle, loving kiss to his lips before cuddling into his side and giving into sleep.

* * *

**Any thoughts? Any at all? If your answer is no, then you should probably get that checked out. And if your answer is yes, how about you review? Pretty please? With whipped cream and a cherry on top? Unless of course you don't like those toppings, then feel free to replace those with the toppings of your choice :D**


	3. Chapter 3

****

Here it is, the final chapter of my story! Sorry it took so long, but what with school and whatnot it kind of took the back seat. Thanks go out to everyone who reivewed and put this story on story alert :D Or favourite stories. Each and every one of these made my heart smile :D So enough of my babbling, how about you read the end?

* * *

Red, Red Wine

Lisbon woke up to an incessant banging and pressure on various places on her body. It took her a minute to realize that no one was knocking on her front door, no one was hammering nails into wood, and no one was banging her pots and pans together. She let out a groan as she realized that the banging and pressure were due to her massive hangover. She knew as well as anyone that the worst part was the dehydration, so she moved to get out of bed so she could get a glass of water.

And that was when she realized that the pressure on her hip and waist were not in anyway due to her hangover. She turned over to see Jane lying beside her, his arm encircling her waist protectively and the other resting on her naked hip. Wait, naked? How…? Why…? What had she done? She struggled free of his grasp and practically ran to the bathroom. This could NOT be happening. Once in the safety of her bathroom, she filled her cup with water and gulped it down, only to refill it again and drink some more. She didn't want to think about what happened. She didn't want to run through the tender touches and passionate kisses only to arrive at the conclusion that it would never happen again. Why had she decided it was a good idea to get drunk with Patrick Jane? It was hard enough being around him with her inhibitions fully intact. She wanted to stay in her bathroom as long as possible, but soon ran out of excuses to do so. She looked around her bathroom for her floor-length robe, only to remember that it was in her dirty laundry hamper and needed to be washed. That left her with her short, as in not-even-to-her-knees-short, satin robe that she'd received as a gift one year from her friend who thought that Lisbon needed a short, sexy bathrobe for whatever reason. Lisbon groaned as she prepared herself to go back into her bedroom. There was no doubt that Jane would be fully awake, she'd practically ripped his arms off her body and there was no way Jane, the world's lightest sleeper (when he slept at all), would be able to remain asleep through that.

Lisbon was right, Jane had woken up. But it wasn't from her struggling to be rid of his arms around her, no. He'd woken up long before that and had spent hours just looking at her and revelling in the feel of her so close to him, free of a barriers. He'd gone through the same feelings Lisbon was going through now. The denial, there was no way that this had actually happened right? The slight sense of happiness, it had felt so good. The guilt, how had he allowed himself to do this to her? The sadness, there was no way that she would allow this to continue, allow them to continue. After accepting the fact that last night had happened because, on some level, they had both wanted it and that there wasn't anything that was going to change that, he had decided that he would relish the moments that he had left with her. He'd put to memory the way she breathed in and out while she slept, the way she squirmed in protest when he'd gotten up to get a drink of water. He now knew that he loved her and he'd be damned if he'd let another woman he loved get away.

Lisbon crept out of the bathroom and over to her bed. She was half-hoping that her assumptions that Jane was awake would be wrong. But of course, she was not wrong and Jane's bright blue eyes were staring back at her through the darkness.

"Jane." Lisbon said, not quite sure how to tell him to get out of her apartment and never come back.

"Teresa, before you start, I want you to know…" Jane started, pleading with his eyes for her to hear him out.

"No. This was a mistake. And it's not going to happen again." Lisbon said, unshed tears lining her eyes. "I think it would be best for you to leave right now. Please."

At this, Jane got out of her bed, clad in his boxers that he'd put on before Lisbon had woken up. He rushed over to where she stood and put his hand gently on her check, trying to get her to look at him.

"What was a mistake, Teresa? I don't remember doing anything I wouldn't have done sober. You mean so much to me, and I was so scared of losing you. Was it a mistake that I wanted to spend some time with you to convince myself that I hadn't lost another woman I love? Because I see nothing wrong with that." Jane said in a soothing manner. He looked into her shining eyes. He knew that this was hard for her but he couldn't lose her. Not again.

"No, but you don't care about me like that. I don't love you and you don't love me. It's the same as it's ever been. So you need to leave because this can't happen again." Lisbon said.

"Why did you kiss me then, if you don't harbour any romantic feelings for me?" Jane asked. He stepped a little closer to her and she stepped away.

"I blame it on the wine" Lisbon said, refusing to meet his eyes any longer. They continued their dance until she had nowhere to go.

"This was more than just the effects of alcohol." He whispered in her ear, kissing her neck before pulling her flush against him in an intimate embrace. He needed to show her that he did love her. "We aren't just two people who got drunk and had sex. We are two friends who needed the extra courage to express our feelings for each other. You're scared of rejection just as I am. So we got a little push from the glasses of wine and we showed each other our feelings and insecurities. What I told you is just as true now as it was last night. Nothing's changed. Besides, if it we were just a drunken mess last night, we probably would have had sex, but we didn't."

Lisbon couldn't argue with that. She knew that they would never work out. He couldn't move on from what had happened to his family and he was either going to kill or be killed by Red John. She had her own demons, her mother's death and her father's alcoholic, abusive tendencies. Her heart had been hurt before and it had never completely healed. Just as a knife wound leaves a scar, her broken heart was no longer whole.

"We can't. There are rules…" Lisbon said meekly.

"Since when do I follow the rules, hm? And besides, I believe it says that agents aren't allowed to be involved with other agents on their team. And I'm not an agent." Jane reasoned as he placed sweet kisses along her collarbone.

"Mmm… Jane, we can't, I can't." Lisbon said.

"Why not, Teresa? Why can't we allow ourselves to find happiness in one another?" Jane said. He'd stopped his trail of kisses to look directly into her eyes with a pleading desperation.

"I can't. I'll always be second to your wife and child, but that would be fine if it was just that. But it's not, I'll also be second to Red John. He'll always be more important and I can't…I just can't. And what happens when you find him? You'll die or get arrested and I can't let myself love you if you're only going to leave me. I can't." Lisbon said, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Teresa." Jane said as he pulled her closer to him in a comforting embrace. "I do love my wife and child, but I love them in a different way than in which I love you. I know that they're gone and I've accepted that. Before, I wasn't able to love my wife as wholly and completely as I love you. Now that I know how it feels to lose the woman I love, I can appreciate my love for you more than I ever could with my wife. And as for Red John, do you really think that I've learned nothing all these years working with you? I've seen what happens to murderers and I find that it will be a sufficient for Red John, but there is no way that I can settle for a life without you. I would never break your trust in that way and I'm going to spend all my energy making sure that when we do find Red John, and we will, that the case is bullet-proof. He won't be able to get off and he won't be able to escape. I love you and you are the most important thing in my life now."

"But, I…we can't. It's not…no, I." Lisbon stuttered, trying to find reasons that they couldn't be together.

"Teresa, there's no need to be afraid. I know that I haven't given you much reason to believe me when I say that I won't hurt you, but I won't. I know you've been let down and disappointed by so many people in your life but if you let me, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Please. I'm not sure if I can go back to being just co-workers with you." Jane said, letting a few tears of his own leak from his blue eyes.

"You sound like you're proposing." Lisbon said with a chuckle, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I kind of am." Jane said as Lisbon's head shot up to look at him with wide eyes. "Just not marriage. I'm proposing that we give us a shot. Please Teresa."

Lisbon didn't know how to put into words just how good that sounded. How her battered and bruised heart felt like it was beginning to heal just by his words. She felt like she'd just gotten back from the hospital, when you know that you're on the right track to being good as new, but you just have to wait a while and trust that the doctors knew what they were doing. A small smile graced her features and she couldn't think of any reasons to say no, couldn't find even the slightest inkling of not wanting to. She finally decided to let herself be happy. She reached up to place her arms around Jane's neck and gently pressed her lips to his to show just how much she was looking forward to giving them a chance.

Jane could only feel happiness in that moment. He'd been so scared that she'd reject him because there was no reason for her to think that they'd be good together. They were so different, they shouldn't work well together but they did. He guessed that she'd put a little faith in him and accepted that they would try. He couldn't promise her the moon but he could promise her his love. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts by her tongue swiping against his lips, tentatively asking for entrance. He lifted her feet off the ground and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He could hardly believe how light she was. He didn't expect her to be as light as a feather, but he'd figured that all that muscle would have weighed more. There was no way that she really could be as light as she felt but that was probably because he was more focused on getting her to her bed.

"I love you so much Teresa." Jane said.

"I think it goes without saying that I love you too." Lisbon said with a small smile.

"Thank you." Jane said while trailing kisses down her arm.

"For what?" Lisbon asked.

"For taking a chance with us and for not giving up on me." Jane said with such intensity that Lisbon was tempted to look away. "For letting me love you."

"Well, what else could I do with you looking at me like that?" Lisbon said.

"Like what?" Jane said slightly confused. Lisbon had a mischievous glint in her eyes that made him somewhat wary of her answer.

"Like if I said no you'd throw yourself out my window." Lisbon said with a smirk. "I really didn't want to have to clean up after that."

"Oh come here." Jane said pulling a giggling Lisbon towards him. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips that held so much. It held his love, relief that she loved him, the happiness that flooded through his veins, and the promise of a lifetime.

* * *

**C: So how about you leave me one last review? Please? I've written this whole story, I think writing a small review is the least you can do :p Well actually the least you could do is nothing. I've checked. But I really would love to hear your thoughts. :D**


End file.
